Talk:Lord Slug
Old Slug there is actually no picture of Slug being old... im just saying! SaiyanElite 15:40, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The power section is absurd Whoever wrote that got all fact's wrong and didn't even bother thinking it trough so i took the liberty of changing it feel free to correct me at all time. UPDATE: Once again some idiot rewrote the power section with false information . Knowing that it has no valuable input on this article what so ever i removed it. Example: "In a promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, Great Namek Slug was shown fighting almost equally with Super Saiyan Goku." Really ? A commercial? That's totally irrelevant to actual capabilities. Whoever wrote that please READ the talk section and write your reason for posting such rubbish information here.Cross-SAMA 20:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you think the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug is?? It was made to promote DBZ too.. 21:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: :Really dude ? What kind of biased argument is that ?That doesn't gives you the right to poste irrelevant bits of information , many dragon ball z movies where non-Cannon adventures agains't foes who had similarities with the actual dragon ball z villains. You do not make a movie th promote a franchise just to increase it. A promotional movie from a spin-off game no less, is a short clip PROMOTING the game and it's features which varies from gameplay or the variety of characters. Conclusion: Lord slug fighting equally with goku was meant to give him more crredit and popularity making people think " Lord Slug is still strong in this game". CLEARLY you took it the wrong way. With all due respect but if you can not see the difference between an actual movie and a promotional movie , then i reeally think you should first adress the talk section (like eveyone of us) before you make some changes that are not sure. :With this said i will once again change the power section, feel free to correct me in any way if you can find solid sources.Cross-SAMA 19:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::It's official information. Everything that is official is stated on this wiki. The source is stated, and the reader has the choice to believe it or not. It's your choice to think video games infos are irrrelevent compared to movie info, but don't hide official info. 20:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Really ? Tell have you ever written a real article before ? Information irrelevant to an actual facts cannot be written just because they acccentuate once strenght , an article is neutral at all times. Also if Slug wasn't able to beat goku in his false form then it's impossible for him to ever spar equally with a real super saiyan just think about it i implied it in my last edit but i take it you didn't bother reading it and went on editing the power section. This is a wikia page the only sources are internal so we have to get on common ground here because real external sources for one topic are hard to find. So how are we going to solve this , Are you so stubborn you refuse to see facts over a PROMOTIONAL video? Also, i took the liberty to rewrite some of the power section not involving goku's spiritbomb or picollo because they have nothing to do with power measurement's. And for what it's worth i found a source ,even if it's an article itself it will do :' "However, after a quick sequence of thrashing Slug around, Goku's False Super Saiyan power quickly faded."' :If you saw the movie you will know that after slug revealedd himself to be namekian goku's form quickly faded back to his original self. Every source will confirm this. Now where is yours concerning the promotional video being a legit power measurement? :If you won't listen that's fine, but mark my words i will re-edit it. :And to end this conversation i will say this. A wikia page is as official as the users make it be , so for us to maintain an "oficial" status we must weed out the unnecessasry/Useless information.Cross-SAMA 15:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Have you seen the Dragon Ball Heroes movie?? Don't remove info coming from official production because it doesn't sweet you. Once again, on this wiki, everthing official about DB is cannon. It is an animated movie with a short stoyline made by Toei animation.. not a TV commercial. 15:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, Goku's "false Super Saiyan" is called Super Saiyan in the movie (it's even the original Japanese tittle (ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ人だ孫悟空)). The design is different from in the anime because the movie was made before the form's first appearance. And Slug never fought Goku in this form while he was in his giant form in the movie.. so what make you think that he is weaker than a Super Saiyan?? Even in the manga/anime it is stated that Super Nameks are stronger than Super Saiyans. Kid Buu was defeated by Goku in his base form, yet he is not weaker than Super Saiyans. And the short movie released to promote Dragon Ball characters for those who haven't seen the series but play the DBH arcade game confirm this.. 15:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) That's still pretty irrelevant. It's a commercial, not official to the original story AT ALLMegaBossMan (talk) 00:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Name? Why do we call him "Lord Slug"? We don't call Goku "Son Goku".MegaBossMan (talk) 00:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) We list all versions of each name in the articles. However, only the FUNimation name is used for the article header. Goku is usually called Goku in this dub. Lord Slug is usually called Lord Slug, including in the titles of the films. Again, we acknowledge all versions of the names, and just had to pick a single dub for article titles for consistency. 16:00, April 13, 2014 (UTC) But his name isn't specifically Lord Slug. That's simply a title. MegaBossMan (talk) 19:01, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Since the article redirects from Slug, I guess I'll stop. It would be preferred if it was Slug and it redirects from Lord Slug, but whatever.MegaBossMan (talk) 19:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Demon Where is he indicated to be a demon? Jdogno7 (talk) 08:58, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Now just so you know one of the users who know more about this will help you but it may take time so please be patience till they get to it 10X or one of the other admins probably will later today. Okay. That' fine. At least I know that someone will answer me though. Jdogno7 (talk) 09:12, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Yup you will get an answer and if you ever need help ask me, Jeangabbin666 or one of the others you have had run-in's with ok. :Wings says they're Mazoku (= Demon Clan) whan proposing Piccolo to join them. 09:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Where or When did he say that? Jdogno7 (talk) 11:11, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :IN THE MOVIE you're welcome 16:47, April 14, 2014 (UTC) The part when Piccolo kicks Wing's around then Wing's gives him a proposition to join.MegaBossMan (talk) 19:22, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans In this OVA, Slug knew who Vegeta was without ever meeting him. Vegeta didn't appear in the Lord Slug movie so he shouldn't have known about him. --Aassdddai talk 09:29, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Slug is an ancient Namekian who has been roaming the galaxy, gathering an army and conquering planets. He probably would have heard of the Saiyans in his travels, a rival species conquering various planets and gathering an army. Assuming he has ever heard of a Saiyan, he is probably also aware of either their home planet's name (Vegeta), the king of the species (Vegeta), or the prince himself (Vegeta). 05:11, December 17, 2014 (UTC)